A Phantom of the Past
by My Stormy Sky
Summary: Years in the future, a familiar specter continues to watch over Amity Park. He protects the town his friends and family used to live in. After all, a ghost must follow their obsession, and his is to protect. Oneshot!


**I don't own Danny Phantom! This is just a strange little idea I had. I hope you like it. By the way, this story takes place in the future.**

The lone figure hovers over the ground, a longing look on his face. Strangely, the figure appears to be no older than fourteen, which makes his white hair seem out of place. However, the white hair isn't the strangest thing about this figure. Strangely, the figure has green eyes that shine like stars in the night sky. But, his green eyes are dull from years of pain and despair. The teen even wears a jumpsuit with a strange symbol on the middle of the figure's chest. Some claim the symbol depicts a D and a P, while others claim the symbol is merely a trick of the eye. After all, they argue, it could just be some random white lines on his chest. The teenager is barefoot, but legend claims he used to wear white combat boots. Whether the figure had shoes or not, however, is of little concern to the town. Every evening, the strange figure appears as the sun sets. Once the first human notices the figure, an alert is quickly sent around the small settlement. Within minutes, the entire town is in lockdown.

After all, the figure is a ghost. For centuries, the phantom has protected the area from anything that desires to attack the town's residents. Animals, humans, ghosts, and more fall victim to the apparition's wrath. Thus, no living creature dares to cross the creature's path. If a human happens to see the specter, then they leave the area immediately. After all, he could label anyone as a threat. Generations ago, the phantom only attacked other ghosts. At some point, though, the ghost began to target other creatures as well. Nowadays, the apparition attacks anything that hurts another human, whether it intentionally or unintentionally hurt the human. Sadly, over the years, humans have come to fear even the ghost that protects them.

Every night, the ghost stands guard. He floats above the town, constantly vigilant. Throughout the night, the town's protector stops crimes, captures ghosts, and watches over the humans he claims as his own. But, when the first light of dawn appears, the apparition lands in the center of town, next to an old statue. According to legend, the statue depicts the teenage specter holding up the world. But, nobody knows if that is the truth or merely a myth. Then again, facts have the tendency to turn into myths after enough time has passed.

Once the specter lands, he sluggishly wanders through town. His path differs every day, but the destination remains the same. At the end of his walk, the phantom reaches the town's large cemetery. Slowly, he drifts between the headstones until he reaches his designated area. Unless a ghost attacks during the day, the teenage ghost remains in the corner of the cemetery until the sun sets. Throughout the day, the ghost randomly breaks down and sobs, the ghostly cries echoing around the town. Sadly, no one is brave enough to comfort the sad specter.

Eventually, however, curiosity became too strong. One day, two teenagers entered the area of the cemetery called Phantom's corner. Eleven gravestones are within the corner, and the engravings on the tombstones are barely readable. Strangely, four headstones appear to be made of better material, but they still are as weathered as the rest of the headstones. Intrigued, the teenagers decide to read that row of headstones first. The first stone reads "Pamela "Pam" Manson. 1970-2052." Next is "Jeremy Manson. 1965-2054." A slightly more warn grave is next, and it reads "Ida Manson. 1938-2016." The last grave, which is more gothic than the rest, reads "Samantha "Sam" Manson. 1990-2084."

After reading the first row of headstones, the teenagers decide to read the last row of tombstones next. First is "Angela Foley. 1963-2051." The second tombstone reads "Maurice Foley. 1958-2039." The last gravestone in the row reads "Tucker Foley. 1990-2082."

The middle row of headstones holds four headstones. The first grave reads "Jack Fenton. 1954-2028." The next tombstone reads "Maddie Fenton. 1961-2043." Next is "Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. 1988-2076." The last tombstone is strange. It reads "Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom. 1990-2005. The Town's Hero, Who Sacrificed Everything." Only the very last gravestone's epitaph is readable.

After the teenagers read the last headstone, the temperature drops. The familiar figure of the town's ghostly protector appears, making the teenagers step back in fear. However, the specter ignores the teenagers as he sits down by the last grave. Phantom begins to cry while sitting next to his dead loved ones. After a moment, the lonely apparition lays on his own grave, his tears never stopping. Slowly, the two teens leave the spirit to mourn alone. The poor ghost has already been morning for a millennium. It is best to leave the Phantom alone. After all, everyone in Amity Park remembers one thing.

Never approach a ghost, even if it seems innocent. Break the rule, and risk becoming a ghost as well.


End file.
